Muffet, Spider Mom (DISCONTINUED)
by BlackDevil WhiteDemon
Summary: (Cover art by Viuh on deviantART) Vriska has been turned into a grub and sent into the world of Undertale. Fortunately, Muffet finds her and takes her in. Of course, Muffet's friends are curious about the newest member to her family. (Sorry, for the God-awful summary. Not sure how else to explain it.)
1. Chapter 1: A New World

A cerulean colored grub wiggled its way into a mysterious cave; the entrance was enormous in size compared to the little thing. Water was leaking down from the teeth of the cave. The damp moist air seemed very welcoming as the infant crawled its way through the hole in the earth.

 _Drip Drip Drip_

The little grub continued to make its way in the cave. While it was dark, the grub was a nocturnal creature, and could see perfectly fine in the dark. Although it still stumbled and tripped over its own legs and maybe even the occasional pebble, but nevertheless it was making progress with its insect-like appendages. As it wiggled its way down the path, pebbles and rocks becoming rarer the farther it went. Signs of what once was flowing water were visible on the hard floor. The little thing looked around at its surroundings. Not truly understanding what it perceived. In the distance, there was light. The grub was uncertain as whether or not to venture farther into the unknown. It raised its tiny head, looking up, its semi-long black hair moved along with it as it did so. "Squeeeak!" It shouts. The sounds of its war-cry bounced off every side of the enclosure, echoing into a soft silence. It decided it was safe to move forward.

Into the darkness it went, wiggling and crawling its way around. Stopping only momentarily as its two big cerulean eyes adjusted to the light. Its sensory organs looked around a bit before deeming it safe and continuing on with its journey. Over jagged rocks that jabbed out of floor, into a more soil-like place. The faint scent of flowers began to fill the air. It squeaked again, flowers were a good sign.

A golden bed of flowers, large patches of dirt, stone that covered the floor. The grub took all of it in. The new site it was seeing, the smells it could not label, and a windless breezeless place it was in. Overwhelmed by all the new things it was taking in, the little grub stood still, closing its eyes and ignoring all the noises it heard. Weird noises, big noises. It opened it eyes once the noises were too close for its comfort.

"Now, what is a little thing like you doing out here by yourself?"

* * *

(A/N): Hi guys, I would like to say thank you to the Guest that pointed out my really, _really_ shitty mistakes. I guess this was so poorly written because I was focusing on this way too hard. And you know when you focus on something way too hard it becomes shitty? Well...yeah. That's what happened, but I have fixed it up a bit.

Chapter 2 is about a little below halfway done. I'm not sure when I'll be posting it, since I have like...8 other stories to update. Also, am a Freshmen now, so that's going to be in my way. (Just survived 2 weeks of High School. Yay!)

White Demon, out.


	2. Chapter 2: New Pet?

**Hey, how are you? I'll be blunt. This here is an unedited, raw, unfished, second chapter. Okay, so this isn't entirely raw, since I did add in the bold and italic and fixed like, three mistakes, but that was it. Now, if you want to know why this took forever to come out, please read the A/N at the beginning of this chapter.** (Can't put links, so go on any of my other accounts [the usernames is in my profile] and read chapter 2 of Lance x Child! Alien! Reader.)

 **Before that happened though, I was struggling to write this because I realized how shitty my writing was for this story compared to my other stuff. Honestly, even I was disappointed with the quality drop. Though, I guess that is because A) I was trying too hard and B) I have never written for Undertale prior, therefore I didn't know what the huckleberry I was doing.**

 **Anyway, I barely added anything to this chapter once I got it back, so I didn't do much to add on. I am choking myself with trying to write too many things at once with my life, so I need to discontinue things, so I thought I would discontinue this fic once I finished this chapter. (Oh, run-on sentence.) Yeah, that didn't happen as you can tell. I just didn't know where I was going, didn't really remember what I was even supposed to do in the first place, and just genuinely do not care much for Undertale, fandom and the game. Also, Homestuck is dead, got to get over that, however Hiveswap isn't. :) Maybe I might go over this and _at least_ edit it, but that will be a day in the future. Who knows, I might be as nice as too finish the actually fucking chapter. Only time will tell, but they keep their mouth shut. Not sure if they'll tell me, or you for that fact. :(**

* * *

White. All it saw was white. The white looked like hair to it. The grub could tell that it really wasn't hair, but it appears as such. Regardless they couldn't label what it was. The white moved once more. Again a voice was heard. "Oh you poor thing, you must be so scared!" It was a calm, smoothing, gentle tone. It didn't sound hostile. The little grub stood still before two white hands gently picked up the little thing. Lifting it from the ground and into its arms. The infant looked at its holder. It couldn't tell what it was. It had lots of short white hair on it, white horns, and was covered in a hue of purple. Such a nice, pretty, soft face it had.

"Squeak!" It screeched happily. Finally it could rest a bit. The grub was tired from its journey and wanted to sleep, what more than to just curl up in a protective ball? To drift off into a world of nonexistence, the black nothingness that it couldn't comprehend.

With a yawn it did just that.

-Toriel's P.O.V.-

I gasp as the insect curls into a ball. _Did it just yawn? How cute!_ I looked at it for couple of seconds, wondering if it would unroll itself. The little creature didn't, it seemed to stay. Perhaps it was sleeping, it did yawn after all. "I wonder what you are..." What was this creature? It just happened to crawl out of the cave when I was nearby, it looked so alone, so defenseless. I couldn't just leave it there. _Ummm, maybe I should put it back in the cave. This could be a baby after all, and if the mother or father is around... I might be in trouble. Although I don't think I've ever seen this species before. What...what exactly is this thing?_ I looked into the cave's entrance; it was a dark damp cave. Nothing special. I moved the insect into one arm, and use the other to light my way. With that I entered the cave. Floating spheres of fire incased me. I looked around, there was nothing there. No other creatures that resembled the insect. No hive or colony. Nothing. Just...nothing. _How can this be? Where did this thing come from?_ I had enough; I must get back to the others. I turned around and calmly walked out of the space in the rocks, taking out the fire as well. I walked all the way back to my house and gently set the insect down on one of the beds in the spare guest room. Walking into the kitchen I pick up my phone on the counter. I dialed Alphys's number.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

She didn't pick up, so I called again.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

"Uh...Hello?" A nervous voice spoke thought the phone.

"Hello there Alphys." I replied.

"Oh! Uh, your-your Majesty."

"Now, how many times do I need to tell you not called me that?" I said, a soft tone rolling off my tongue.

"Sorry..." She apologized.

"It's alright." I smiled. "Alphys, dear. I need your help."

"Oh, sure! What is it?"

"I found a little creature in the ruins; I have never seen it's species before. Perhaps you'll be able to identify it?"

"Ummm... I'm not sure, but I'll try. Meet me at my lab in two hours. I'll uh, have my equipment ready by then."

Not trying to sound rude but, two hours is a pretty long time just to get some equipment out. "Alphys, is something wrong?" I frowned.

"No! Just...Mettaton is acting up. He won't clam down. It's quite tiresome and I-I uhhh... don't know how to deal with it."

"Ah, yes. Children act the same way too. How about I come over there now and help you?"

"Really!?" I could hear the surprise in her voice. I giggled.

"Why of course! I see no reason not to."

"O-ok! See you there in a bit! Good bye!" She quickly spued and hung up before I could say anything.

I still held the phone up, blinking at what just happened. _Well, I better get ready._ I grabbed a basket I usually use to carry pies around in and put a small blanket on the bottom before going to the guest room where the little insect was. Gently picking it up from the bed and moving it into the blanket, I realize it was still curled up into a ball. _Huh. Maybe it just sleeps like that. Like a pillbug I suppose._ I merely shrugged it off and went to pick up my keys.

 **~Time Skip~**

-Third P.O.V.-

"I-I…I don't know what species this is. There's no information on it in- **any** , of my books, nor is my equipment picking up much about it. This insect just simply doesn't exist!" Alphys ran a clawed hand thought the scales on her head. She nervously looked at the Ex-Queen before her.

"You mean it's a new species?" Toriel inquired, leaning forward on the metal cot before her.

"Well, yes! I mean-scientifically speaking, no. It would a previously undiscovered species." The scientist gestured around the place, trying to emphasize on her point.

"Oh, well in that case, we should name it." Toriel picked up the little grub from the pedestal and let its many leg hug her arm. It yawned before snuggling its head against her. Toriel winced a bit; its missed-matched horns were not necessarily sharp, but they were a bit uncomfortable.

"You mean give it's species a name, right?" Alphys

Toir nods at her.

"Ok...uhhh, it's just that I don't...I don't think we should name it now, we need to find more info about it. And we need another live specimen; this could be the last one for all we know!"

Toir repeated her previous action, simply humming this time as a verbal response.

 **~Time Skip~**

"Hoi, hoi, hoi!"

"Who let Temmie in here?" Sans sighed before looking down at the small shop owner as she went about, hopping up and down and saying her immortal catchphrase.

"Hoi!"

Sans sighed, _again._

"Someone have Temmie Flakes?" Temmie asked again, hopping over to Frisk. The small child simply looked at the dog-cat-thing before reaching into their pocket and pulling out some.

"Hmmm." They mumbled.

"Yay! Thank you!" She jumped up in joy, and quickly eat from the child's hand.

Undyne and Papyrus were off to the side talking about why Alphys had called them all down here. King Asgore, Napstablook, Muffet + her spider friends, Bratty, Catty, even Monster Kid, and for some reason Burgepants and the Nice Cream Man were all crowed around in the small-ish room right outside of the lab's main entrance. "WHY DO YOU THINK SHE CALLED US HERE UNDYNE? THERE IS QUITE THE CROWD HERE." Papyrus asked his long –time friend, a mitten covered hand resting where his chin should be; indicating that he too, was in though.

"Heck if I know." She shrugged. "Probably has to tell us something real important. Like, there's someone we have to be on the look-out for." Undyne's eye trailed off to glance at the others. Seeing Frisk petting Temmie as she ate, Sans watching them with slight annoyance, or Burgepants and the Nice Cream Man talking away in the other corner, and Monster Kid looking up at Bratty and Catty, going on about whatever. It was weird. She didn't understand why everyone was here. If her theory was correct, should she and the other royal guards be here? And why were the others here anyway? And where's Toriel? Before she could voice any of this confusion to her friend Papyrus, the lab's door flew open; Mettaton being responsible for doing such. His arms recoiled back into his main frame as Toriel and Alphys walked pass him, the Ex-Queen holding a bundle in her arms. It was a blanket. "What the…" Undyne didn't finish her sentence as the Ex-Queen spoke before she could.

"Greetings everyone. I'm so glad you all came; Doctor Alphys and I would like to make an announcement about something I found in the ruins." She looked over at said reptile; giving her a signal of some sort.

"Huh?" Alphys said back in confusion, only getting a hint when Mettaton cleared his 'throat'. "Oh, yeah! Uh…Miss Toriel found this insect like creature in the ruins this morning. I've been trying to figure out what it is all day, even with the queen's-I mean, _Tori's_ help. I-I can't seem to identify this creature." She blabbered out quickly. "Come in." She gestured them to come over and closed the double doors once everyone was gather inside.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You call us all over here; just too show us a new bug?" Bungerpants inquired. He seemed a bit unhappy with this intrusion, but at the same time, glad he could escape work for once. That was a plus.

"Come on bubby. It isn't that bad. I kinda want to know what it is." "What is _that_ supposed to mean?" The Nice Cream man said while patting his friend on the back. While Muffet asked at the same time. Giving him a frown and a glare. There was venom in her voice when she spoke. The feline simple glared at the two of them. "Forget I said anything, gees."

Toriel sighed, "Yes, technically I did; with good reason at that. I want you all to know since we have no idea what this is, nor are we aware of its capabilities, to be on the lookout for any more of these things. I believe the one I have right here is just an infant. Who knows how big an adult might be. Or if it be poses a threat to anyone unfortunate enough to be near them."

"Nobody knows what that is? Are you sure?" Sans spoke up, leering at the back of the crowd. "Have you named it yet?"


End file.
